Tricks and Deceptions: Written by Alphonse
by FMAChicks
Summary: D.N.Angel Xover. What happens when the characters from D.N.Angel get transported to FMA? Read to find out. Plot twists included. I even wrote a prophesy. YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Tricks and Deceptions

**Chapter 1**

The day was quiet, as usual. Hawkeye as keeping an eye on Mustang and warning Jean Havoc not to smoke in the office. Havoc was ignoring her and doing whatever paperwork he had.

The other subordinates ( Fuery, Block, Falman, and Braeda) were doing whatever they did. Mustang was trying to get out of doing paperwork without ending up looking like swiss-cheese. Then everyone heard what sounded like a suit of armor coming down the hall and knew that it wouldn't be quiet for long.

- - - - - - - -

Ed was not happy. That baka colonel had sent him on another wild goose chase! This time, he had been sent to stay in, and fix up, a town called El Gato. He had been transmuting a building back to it's original state when a cat just had to get in the way.

Now, Ed had cat ears, a tail, and huge neko eyes. Not only that, but he had no idea how to change them back to normal. The "change" had made him an inch taller, however, his automail no longer fit. Oh well, he would just had to call Winry and hope that she forgets to bring "The Wrench." Yeah right!

- - - - - - - -

Ed came barging into Mustang's office, yelling, "Mustang, you sent me on another

useless mission!"

Mustang put on his famous smirk and said, "What do you mean? You were only there

for a week. Such a short time. How..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE HIM AND WOULD DROWN IN A GLASS OF WATER?!"

Ed was panting, now and was bright red from lack of oxygen.

"No one said that, Nii-san," Alphonse mentioned quietly, trying to calm down his brother.

During his tirade, Ed's hood had fallen to reveal his new neko features. Everyone was looking at him with expressions that went way beyond shock. "He's so KAWAII!!" was heard across the room as a blue streak came flying towards Ed. It was Hawkeye. She was currently hugging Ed, who was bright red from embarrassment. If possible, the eyes of everyone got even bigger at this emotional outburst. Some had their mouths hanging open including the "Oh, so cool," Mustang.

Without warning, a teenage boy walked into the office. Ed quickly pulled his hood back up over his head. The boy had bright blue hair, glasses, and he looked like he had just come in from school.

"My name is Satoshi Hiwatari. I'm looking for Colonel Roy Mustang and Major Edward Elric."

"I'm Colonel Mustang ans the pipsqueak is Major Elric."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD FIT THROUCH A PINHOLE?!"

After his outburst, Ed stood glaring at Mustang, who was ignoring him. Satoshi just looked amused.

"Yes, well, the reason I am here. I work for the police department, and we have been getting notes from the Phantom Thief Dark. Every note tells us where he is going to strike next. We go to the places and he steals the object from under our noses, then he flies off. Here is the last note we received."

Satoshi handed Mustang the note. He opened it and read.

_The special armor is mine. It will be at Central Headquarters._

_I make my move at midnight on Halloween._

_Dark Mousey_

Everyone looked at Alphonse when this was read. They all knew that all was going to the Halloween party at HQ, which was only two days away. Ed was shocked.

Satoshi stated, "We would like the help of the military to catch Phantom Thief Dark."

Ed shook his head, clearing his head. "There's no way in HELL that this guy is going to get Al!!" he said, "I will stop him!"

Mustang looked at Ed, then at Al. He then looked directly at Satoshi and said, "What do you want us to do?"

--

A.N. I started this story on August 25, 2006. It took me three days to write four pages of this story. Reviews will be welcome, but flames will be used in the way specified on the profile.

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to me, but the characters belong to some Japanese dudes who are probably _**way**_ smarter than me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Across town at the Niwa residence, Daisuke was just getting home from school after a non-eventful day. He unlocked the front door and stepped in. As he put his weight on the floor, it fell out from under him. He jumped up and grabbed a ledge next to the wall and pulled himself up.

He sighed, "Not again!'

He walked on the ledge to where the floor started up again. He walked to the stairs. When he put his foot on the top step, the stairs turned into a slick ramp with a big red "X" at the bottom. He was sliding very fast. He couldn't stop! Then, a trapdoor in the ceiling opened. Out of it dropped a strategically placed fruit peel. (A.N. I had to do it.) He tried to jump over it, but he hit it full force and activated the switch under it, causing hundreds of weapons (daggers, arrows, etc.) to fly across the room after him. He dodged them and continued down the hall towards the living room. When he got to the door of the correct room, he noticed a large bucket of something over it. He stood out of the way and knocked the bucket down with a throw of his shoe. The floor where the liquid dropped started sizzling and popping. The acid ate through the carpet. He opened the door and went in, making sure not to step in the puddle of acid.

In the living room, Daisuke's mom and grandpa were waiting.

"Welcome home, Daisuke!" his mom intoned "We have sent out another letter from Dark." "Mom! When, and what, is it this time?"

"You have to steal a suit of armor that we've seen walking around Central. Midnight on Halloween at the military headquarters. The armor will be there at the ball."

"But Mom! Why do I have to steal it? Has it hurt anyone? Is it evil?"

"Do as your mother tells you!" Daisuke's grandpa said as he walked over and smacked Daisuke over the head.

"Yes, sir. I'm going to my room," with that, he walked through the door.

"Do you think we should tell him about the soul trapped in the armor?" Daisuke's mom asked.

"We'll tell him when the time is right," Grandpa said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daisuke went to his room. He put his stuff on his bed, including a bunch of strawberries, and went to his computer. He then opened his computer journal. He started a new entry.

October 29

Another normal day, if you can say that battling an evil

person that sends you, himself, and everyone else in your family into

another world. To top it, the memories of everyone have been changed

so that it seems like we've always been here. Did I forget to mention

that Satoshi is here also? I still don't understand that. Anyway, Mom

still makes Dark steal artifacts, even if I would rather not steal anything.

I do wonder if this will ever end. I mean, I don't want Dark, or I, to steal

anything, but if he left, I would kinda miss him. Oh well, gotta go. With

just found the strawberries that i bought.

Daisuke

_'Would you really miss me, Daisuke?'_ Dark said in Daisuke's head, _'I'm touched.'_

"Haha. Very funny, Dark."

_'You do know that With ate all your strawberries, don't you?'_

"I know. I got them for him anyway."

Daisuke went to his wasel and started painting a picture of the new city.

_'I wonder how Krad got us here. I knew that other worlds existed, but I didn't learn how to access them.'_

"Maybe he got a new teacher?"

_'Who would **want** to teach **Krad**!?'_

"Who knows?"

_'When do we have to steal the armor again?'_

"Midnight on Halloween. Why do I get the feeling that this isn't gonna be as easy as it sounds? I'm going to bed," after puttig up his things, Daisuke climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Dark."

_'Goodnight, Daisuke.'_

_--_

A.N. The part where Daisuke goes through the obstacle course was commented on the d.v.d. of D.N.Angel. Two of the voice actors were doing a commentary on the first episode.

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim on any of the obstacles in this, I just tweaked them a little. The disclaimer is in the first chapter, and it holds for the rest of the chapters as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Ed, who had bought a bucket shaped hat, was running around Central trying to set up as many traps for the Phantom Thief as possible. He had the traps but he couldn't decide where to put them. Finally, he just scrapped the whole idea. Basically, he just transmuted tham back to their original states (back to what they were before they were traps).

He was walking around town again, when he caught sight of someone at the train station. He did a double take. There was Winry Rockbell, her arm cocked back and ready to throw. Ed, being shocked and unable to move at the fact that she was there in the first place, was hit right in the center of the forehead.

He fell over, then jumped up shouting, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, LOSER MACHINE JUNKY!"

"ALCHEMY FREAK, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS A THREAT TO AL?!"

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD ACT LIKE THIS!"

"That's not a good reason, Ed."

With that, she picked up her wrench and started walking towards HQ. She was still EXTERMELY mad at Ed for not telling her, but yelling won't help.

After about 20 minutes of walking, they made it to HQ. Al was waiting on the front steps for them. When everyone had said "Hi," the trio went up to Ed and Al's room to tell Winry what had happened. They walked through the door and Winry say something sticking out from under the bottom of Ed's jacket. She reached down and grabbed whatever it was. Ed jumped about six feet in the air, his hat flying off as his ears shot up. Winry's eyes widened to the size of small dinner plates.

Al said, "Brother, come down. We have to tell her what happened."

Ed came down from the top of the cabinet growling, "Grrrrr. WHY DID YOU PULL MY TAIL?!?!"

"WELL, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOUR TAIL BECAUSE YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!" she yelled back.

Al got them both to calm down enough to fill Winry in on all the details, including Ed's ears, tell, and wider eyes. While he was talking, Winry was adjusting Ed's automail to match his new height. When the explanation and repairs were done, Winry reached up and started rubbing Ed's ears. Expecting a violent reaction, Al got ready to run. Ed, however, did something unexpected. He leaned into the touch, got a dazed expression on his face, and actually started purring!

"KAWAII!" Winry said in a shout/whisper, but she kept up the ear-rubbing action.

Al was shocked, to say the least. If he had a human body, his eyes would've been twice the size of dinner plates and his jaw would've been hitting the floor.

All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door. Winry wanted to keep petting Ed's ears, so Al opened the door. Mustang and Hawkeye walked in. They looked at Al (still ready to run), then they looked at Winry and Ed. Winry looked at them and stopped rubbing Ed's ears. Ed blinked a few times, his eyes becoming focused.

Then he started shouting, "WHAT THE...! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

He stopped ranting when he noticed that Mustang was trying to keep from laughing and Hawkeye was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and laughing eyes.

Suddenly, a man with silvery-grey hair jumped into the room through a huge blue portal, grabbed Ed, and jumped back through. Three people then walked through. One had on an orange jumpsuit and had blond hair and wisker-like marks on his cheeks. The second has on a long-sleeved midnight-blue shirt and white shorts and black spikey hair. The third was wearing a reddish colored fighting komono and had long pink hair that went to her waist.

The first spoke, "Sorry about Kakashi-sensei jumping in and grabbing someone like that. My name is Naruto. These others are Sakura," the pink-haired girl nodded, "and Sasuke," the dark-haired one just looked bored.

Mustang said, "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang. These people are Lt. Colonel Risa Hawkeye, Winry Rockbell, and Alphonse Elric. Why did he take Fullmetal?"

"Every now and then, Sensei will jump into another world, kidnap someone, see how well they can fight, and then bring them back," the one called Sasuke said.

"Will he hurt my brother?"

"If one of them gets hurt, then we'll heal them when they get back," Sakura said.

"So... Where are you guys from?" Winry asked to pass the time.

-------- 4 hours later --------

Two figures walked through the portal. One with blond hair and neko ears. The other with silvery-grey hair and a mask and headband covering all but one eye. The former looked exhausted. The later was reading a book of questionable morality. Ed went to his room and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. Kakashi gathered his students and told them, and everyone else, that Ed was a really good fighter who needed to work on his anger. Then the four shinobi left through the portal, which promptly disappeared.

"Well, that was interesting," Hawkeye intoned.

After being told by Al that Ed was ok, Mustang and Hawkeye left, without revealing their reasons for being there in the first place. Al went into his and Ed's toom and laid down carefully so as not to wake Ed, then he went to sleep. (1) Winry laid down on the couch with a pillow and blanket provided by Al and thought about what had bappened that day, before she, too, went to sleep.(2)

----------------AN----------------

(1) I know that Al doesn't actually need to sleep, but it's my story, so work with me!

(2) Winry is staying with Ed and Al in the Alchemist Quarters in HQ.

I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story, i actually have a lot of it written, but i despise typing.

Disclaimer: do i really have to do this? yes? ok then, i own nothing but the plot


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating… since about a year ago. I have been busy… please don't hate me!!!! Anyway, I don't own this… several different people do, I just own the plot, and I had help thinking up that. Thanks to Edo and Mustang (the other FMA Chicks). I know this chapter is short, but I'm going to try to post another today. Again, I'm sorry for making you wait.

"Normal People Speaking"

'Dark Speaking in Daisuke's Head'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Daisuke was getting everything ready for the next night's activities, while trying to ignore the feeling that this heist was going to be more complicated than the others. Something was different, but what?

"Oh well. I hope I'm wrong though."

'What's wrong, Daisuke?'

"I don't know, just a bad feeling about tomorrow."

'Maybe it's because this is the first heist at the Military Head Quarters? Don't get too worried about it though.'

" I wasn't going to, but still…."

'Maybe a good night's rest will help?'

"Maybe. I wish I could understand this bad feeling though."

'You'll figure it out.'

"I guess. Goodnight, Dark."

'Night, Daisuke.'


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: My author's note is in Chapter 4. As I said, I only own the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

It was not Halloween, and anticipation was in the air. Most people were worried about how much candy they were going to get, or what to wear to the costume parties. Ed was going to the Military party as a neko simply because he wasn't planning on going in the first place, but then Al was threatened and he had nothing to wear. Ed was currently pacing around the room, like a caged animal, wearing a black t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, and his usual boots because Mustang said he couldn't wear his normal outfit. His ears were laid back on his head and his tail was waving around in agitation. He had been pacing since he had gotten up over two hours ago, and Al was getting tired of it.

"Brother, why don't you sit down? All we can do is wait until the party starts, and then we can catch this thief," Al reasoned.

"I can't, Al! There's gotta be something I can do. Al this waiting is making me batty!"

"We've done all we can do for now. Plus, you're under orders from the Colonel to stay here until we have to go to the party."

As Ed stormed around the room, Al thought he heard the words "Baka Colonel" being mumbled.

"Why do we have to go to this party anyway, Al?"

"We've been over this, Brother."

"I know," Ed said.

A few minutes later, the boys heard a knock on the door. Ed went over and opened it. Winry was standing there with her arms full of boxes. She walked in and dropped the boxes on the floor. All but two of them said the names of different Automail stores around Central. The other two had the name of a costume shop near the dorms. After unpacking all the automail stuff and repacking it in fewer boxes, she picked up the other two and went into the bathroom.

When she came out, Ed and Al just stared at her. She was dressed as… Ed. She had on a pair of black leather pants, a black tank top with a short black jacket over it, Ed's red jacket (which she stole earlier), black boots, and white gloves. Her hair was braided with her bangs hanging down, framing her face. She showed them her right arm and left leg. She had made plates to put on that made her limbs look like automail. To say that Ed was shocked was an understatement. His eyes were wider than ever. His mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. Finally he just shut his mouth with an audible 'click'.

They heard another knock on the door, Al, shaken out of his shock, went and opened it. There stood Mustang dressed as a vampire. Hawkeye was nowhere in sight.

A while later, after getting to HQ around 7:00 pm, Ed, Al, Winry, Mustang, and Havoc (How did you think they were getting there? No one else can drive.) walked into the party. Havoc was dressed in an outfit that made him look just like Black Hayate, he was even walking on all fours. Braeda (dressed at Major Armstrong) was trying to stay on the opposite side of the room, away from Havoc, because of Havoc's costume choice. Armstrong seemed to be everywhere at once. He was dressed as a big ape (think Mighty Joe Young, not King Kong). Everyone else was mingling, each in his or her own unique costume.

Then Risa Hawkeye walked into the room. Everyone was astonished, to say the least. All the men stared. No one moved as she started down the stairs. She saw that Mustang was at the bottom of the stairs. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes were wide, and he couldn't stop watching her.

Risa, for few could call her Hawkeye dressed as she was, was wearing a red, mid-thigh length silk dress. It had onyx chips sewn into the bottom hem and on the spaghetti straps. She wore an onyx chocker that was about an inch wide with a ruby strip along the middle of it. Her hair was piled on top of her head with two carefully curled strands framing her face. An onyx hair clip was holding most of her hair up. She had a small black purse sewn with onyx chips. Her two-inch heels had thin straps that wrapped multiple times around her ankles before connecting with a small clasp. They were made of black cloth with onyx chips all over them. Everything that has onyx on it looked like it was made of onyx. The overall effect was breathtaking.

She finally make it to the bottom of the stairs. She looked around at everyone. They were still staring at her. Mustang's mouth was still hanging open and he still could not pull his eyes away from her.

She walked up to him and said, "Hello, Sir. Sir?"

Mustang finally snapped out of it at her words.

"Hawkeye," he said as he straightened his already perfectly straight tie. He was trying to not get caught staring, but it wasn't working. Risa has caught him.

"May I have…," he was interrupted when a very large teddy bear with a heart shaped book came bounding up and stepped between them. There was a hole cut out for the person's face.

It was Hughes, which meant the heart shaped book was… "Here are the newest pictures of the most beautiful four-year old (1) in the world. Isn't she just so CUTE in her Halloween costume?!?! Who can resist her sweet and darling smile?"

"Hughes, we don't want to see your pictures," Mustang put his hand in snap position. "If you want to keep those pictures, you will leave us and go bother someone else."

Hughes, with a disturbed look on his face, bounded away.

"Havoc, have you seen the beautifulness that is Elesia?"

After that, Mustang and Risa went out on the dance floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 11:30 pm. Everyone started getting into his or her places. They were each assigned a place around the ballroom with Al in the center. Starting at Al and going outward, Winry was on one side with a large toolbox full of wrenches, Ed was on the other side but would be moving around when everything started. Mustang's group was in a circle around Ed, Al and Winry with Black Hayate circling them. Hughes was on the roof watching for Dark. Hawkeye had changed out of the red dress, into black slacks and a black tank top. She also had her trusty pistol and several extra clips upon her person. Everyone else had stayed in costume, but they had gotten out their weapons.

Five minutes until midnight. Everyone was tense from waiting. No one more so than Ed.

One minute.

Thirty seconds.

The clock struck midnight.

The skylight shattered. A form with purple hair, dark clothes, and black wings swooped down. He landed next to Ed, who immediately started fighting. The figure jumped over Ed, grabbed Al, and flew off through the shattered skylight faster than anyone could react.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) She's four in this story, get over it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. All the characters belong to whoever happens to own

them at this time.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I don't really like typing. As of now, Dark/Daisuke has no clue that Al is a real person... they think the armor is animated by magic... Just thought I'd clear that up.

**Chapter 6**

Daisuke was still not happy that his mom had set up another theft, but the letter had already been sent. So, he got suited up, then tranformed into Dark. Dark flew off towards Military Head Quarters. It was a flight of about five minutes, at most, after walking about an hour. He landed on the roof, knocked out the guard, and looked through the skylight. He noticed that the item he was to steal was stationed in the center of the room with people surrounding it. He shattered the skylight and flew down towards the armor. He landed next to a small person dressed as a neko, who started to fight, then jumped over the person and grabbed the target. He then flew back up through the skylight, lugging the very heavy armor with him.

He flew to the park, then the plan was to walk homw. He was going to carry the armor. But, like all plans, this one didn't work out the way it should.

Once he landed, he started to think about how he was going to get the armor home. It was too large and heavy to carry. That was a major kink in the plan, until...

"Hello!"

Dark jumped at the sound. 'The armor talks?!'

"My name is Alphonse Elric. Who are you?"

Dark was just getting over the shock of talking armor. He was speechless. _'I told you This was a bad idea!' _Daisuke told Dark inside his head. _'We shouldn't've done this!'_

"Did you just talk?" Dark asked.

"Woah! You sound just like my borther Edward."

By now, Dark's mouth was hanging open. (If Daisuke had a mouth at the moment, his would be hanging open too.) This time it took a little longer for Dark to regain his composure.

"B...b...brother?" he stuttered.

"Yes, an older brother. He was the neko you jumped over when you kidnapped me."

At that statement, Dark just started rolling on the ground laughing.

--Five Minutes Later--

Al didn't see what was so funny. Dark was still laughing.

After he stopped laughing, and got up off the ground, he decided to get the talking armor back to the house.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to cause any trouble?"

"Depends. What are you planning to do with me?"

If there were any questions that Dark was ready to answer, that was not it.

After getting over another shock to his system, Dark answered, "I'm not going to tell you."

Al sweatdropped.

"Let's go," Dark ordered.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I did own Fullmetal Alchemist or D.N.Angel, I would **not** be writing fanfiction, I would be very happily buying every video game in existence.

AN: Again, I'm sorry for the long wait on chapters, I **really** don't like typing.

**Chapter 7**

With Ed

Ed was seething. You could see the anger/annoyance/desperation to get his brother back rolling off of him in waves. There is no was to say, in words, just how angry he is that Al had gotten kidnapped... again. He was also seething because, even though they knew who kidnapped Al, they didn't know where he was taken or why he was taken in the first place. Ed didn't really care why, he just wanted his brother back.

The "Oh! So brilliant!" police department wasn't much help, they had been trying to catch the thief for years now, according to their records. There was also a certain colonel who was living up to his reputation of being useless.

They knew which direction the thief had flown towards, thanks to some perfectly placed grunts on the roofs around Central HQ, but no one was going after him, hence Ed's anger/annoyance/frustration.

The only one doing any work on the case at all, except Ed, was that blue-haired school boy. At least, they were the only ones who seemed like they were the only ones who seemed like they were trying to get Al back. In reality, Satoshi was still just trying to capture Dark, and everyone in the military (i.e. Mustang's subordinates) were looking for Al in the biggest search in the history of Central. But to Ed, it still seemed NOT enough. In Ed's mind, Al should have been found and brought back hours ago, but no such luck.

Now, Ed was sitting in the break room in HQ with Lt. Ross on one side and Lt. Block on the other. He would be out searching for Al right now, but _no, _that **stupid colonel** ordered everyone to take a break. Ed didn't listen, snuck out of his dorm, and was promptly caught by none other than the Colonel himself. The idiot had the _nerve_ to put Ed under guard, sitting in the break room until further notice. It wasn't his fault that the Colonel didn't appreciate the large bruises that were sure to be on the Colonel's arms and legs from where he had tried to get Ed to take a break, the range being too close for him to use his flames.

Winry was also here. She was tapping her wrench against her palm, waiting for Ed to try and escape. His eyes kept following the wrench, so she knew he wouldn't try to escape the break room.

--2 hours later--

Mustang had finally let Ed out of the break room. Ed had calmed down enough that, when he punched Mustang for the two and a half hour unnecessary break, it was with his human hand instead of his automail one. Ed had been trying to knock out his teeth, but only succeeded in giving him a bump on the head.

Hughes had then informed him, after taking pictures of the hit, that the investigation team had narrowed down the search to a one-mile radius.

Ed, being Ed, wanted to rush in and save his brother, but everyone knew it wouldn't do Al any good if he rushed in and got himself killed, so Mustang threatened him with another "break." Ed did not protest further after this but only because he was using all his energy to keep himself from killing Mustang.

--1 hour later--

Ed had kept his temper down enough that he hadn't killed Mustang, yet. He had decided to wait until he found out how to get Al's body back, and then kill him.

They had, finally, found the house that Al was being held in. Ed's plan: rush in, beat everyone up, save Al, destroy the house, and leave. Everyone else's plan: grab the first person to come out and trade hostages.

Ed decided to go along with his plan and forget everyone else.

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's just how I wrote it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I did own Fullmetal Alchemist or D.N.Angel, I would **not** be writing fanfiction, I would be sitting on a beautiful beach, happily reading some other person's fanfic.

**Chapter 8**

With Daisuke

When Daisuke woke up the next morning, Al was nowhere in the room. After a few minutes searching, Daisuke found Al in the living room talking with Grandpa.

When Al had gotten up that morning, he decided to take a look around the house. He took one step outside Daisuke's room and was grabbed and taken to the living room. There, an old man told him to sit on the couch. Once they were both settled, the old man began to speak.

"We know about the fact that you are currently a soul attached to a suit of armor," the old man said.

"How did you find out?" Al asked, ever the calm one.

"We have out ways. My name is Daike Mae'ana (1). You may call me Daike or Grandpa, is you want."

The old man seemed nice to Al.

"Why did you bring me here?" Al asked.

"We want to help you and your brother."

"How?" Al was curious.

"For you, we are going to use magic to restore your body. For your brother, we are going to use magic to regrow his limbs. In your case, it'll be simple. My daughter is setting up already, but we need to get your brother here to get his DNA so you will look like brothers. He also needs to be close when we cast the spell to regrow his limbs," Grandpa explained.

"Can you swear that this will return my body and my brother's limbs?"

"Yes," Grandpa said seriously.

"What do you need in order to get my brother's DNA?"

"A drop of blood will work."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"...," Grandpa was looking at Al with a clueless expression on his face.

"My soul is held to this armor with a blood seal. Can't you just get the DNA from that?"

Grandpa was about to say something when Daisuke walked into the room.

"Good morning, Daisuke," Grandpa said.

"Hello!" Al said.

"Hey! Grandpa, where are you going with Al?"

"We're going to perform the spell to regrow his body in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Al looked out the window at this point to see an odd, but well known sight. Ed was rocketing down the driveway towards the house, coat flying, ears against his head, and hair flying out behind him. Al jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it right as Ed was about to ram into it. Ed came flying into Al, who then closed the door,

"Brother!!" Al shouted, hugging his brother.

"AL!! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"I'm fine, these people want to help up regain out bodies," Al explained.

"If they want to help, why did they kidnap you?" Ed asked.

"Umm... Sir, why did you kidnap me?" Al asked Grandpa.

"We knew your brother would come and try to rescue you if we just took you but would refuse the help if we just asked. And I told you to call me Grandpa," Grandpa explained.

"Ed, how did you find this place anyway?" Al asked.

"I came with Mustang and the others," Ed said.

"We have to get rid of them, Ed!" Al exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll be back after dark."  
With that, Ed calmly walked out the door putting his frantic, alone look back on his face. Al watched him go before being pulled down the stairs towards the basement.

AN 1: I could not find his real last name. If someone knows what Grandpa's last name is, please tell me. The name I gave him is NOT in Japanese, it came from a Drow translation site. According to the site, Mae'ana means "Raiders from the night."

AN: Please review. Reviews help make the story better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** If I owned either Fullmetal Alchemist or D.N.Angel, do you honestly think that I would be writing fanfictions? No, I would be on a beach somewhere warm, reading fanfictions, and laughing my butt off.

**Chapter 9**

After meeting with Al and Grandpa, Ed walked slowly down the driveway. He sneakily looked up to see Mustang and Hughes standing there, watching him. He went and stood before them, not saying a word.

Finally, he spoke, "He is not in there. Your information was wrong." Then, he walked away from them.

Mustang and Hughes couldn't believe it. Hughes's information division was never wrong, so where had they gone wrong this time?

Ed was happy, but he knew that if he showed that happiness, everything would be ruined. This was their big chance to get their bodies back to normal. Well, almost normal. Ed would still be a neko, but he could live with that if it meant that Al would be alright again.

He went back to his dorm room to pack. He had told everyone that he wasn't feeling well and no one had questioned him. He found all of his things and put them in his suitcase. He then went to sleep, waiting for night to come.

AN: I know it's short, but there's nothing I'm gonna do about it. I don't like typing, that's the reason for the odd time periods between updates. I'm sorry if you want a story that's going to be updated every week, that is not going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, so the lawyers can't get me.

**Chapter 10**** This chapter is with Al.**

They led him down a staircase that went all the way around the room to a stone fire pit in the exact center of the room. He still had no clue as to what was going to happen, even after their vague explanation. Before all this, he had thought magic was a myth. Now, he wasn't so sure, and it was all because of what he saw last night.

--Flashback--

They (Dark and Al) were walking to the house right after Al was kidnapped. Then, Dark stopped and took something out of his pocket. Much to Al's astonishment, the other boy got shorter, younger, and his hair changed colors and styles. The boy just started walking again like nothing had happened. He didn't seem to notice that Al had stopped.

"What are you?" Al inquired.

The boy turned around. He had red hair. Al couldn't tell what color his eyes were.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Daisuke Niwa. That must've been a shock to you. You know, seeing me transform," the boy said.

"Are you a chimera?" Al asked.

"No, I'm just a normal person."

"But then, how can you...?"

"It's a family thing," Daisuke said before he explained about Dark and the Niwa family history.

When he was finished, Al thought he understood, but magic was still a foreign concept to him. He then followed Daisuke to the Niwa house.

--End Flashback--

There was no fire in the fire pit at that time, but there would be soon. Daisuke was to have the honor of lighting it. Al walked up to take his place where the Niwa's told him to stand. He had to stand looking over the fire pit at the double-feather crest on the wall, at least that's what it looked like. When he asked about it, they wouldn't tell him anything about it.

It was time to start. Daisuke walked up and lit the fire pit with a torch. The pit flared up to a roaring blaze very quickly. Then, Daisuke took something out of the pocket of the same outfit he had on the night before. (Al later found out that the item was a picture of Daisuke's biggest crush, a girl named Riku.) Then, Daisuke was no longer there. Dark stood in his place. He was the one going to cast the spell, for no one else had the strength to do it.

Dark, all of a sudden, grew great black wings. They seemed to come out of nowhere! He then brandished... a feather?! It was long, black, and seemed to shine in the firelight. Al noticed that it kinda looked like one of the feathers in the crest on the wall.

Then Dark started chanting. He chanted faster and faster. Al couldn't understand what he was saying. He made slashing and stabbing motions with the feather that seemed to match the chanting. After many minutes, it suddenly stopped. Al started glowing an electric blue color. Then, he felt something, the first feeling he had had in a long time. The glow got almost painfully bright.

Almost instantly, the glow was gone. With the glow, the huge, bulky armor that used to be Al was gone. In it's place stood a fourteen year-old teenager, who promptly collapsed. Mrs. Niwa ran up to him and threw a blanket over him and wrapped him up in it.

"Dark, help me carry him upstairs. We need to get some nutrients in him. He hasn't had anything to eat since he was put in that armor," she calmly shouted out orders.

Dark picked Al up and hurried up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. The boy wasn't responding to the jolts as Dark carried him to the guest room and put him on the bed. Emiko (Mrs. Niwa) came in carrying an IV, which promptly went into Al's arm, and several more blankets.

"Dark, it's getting around the time Edward should get here. Change into Daisuke and bring him to the basement. We can't let him see Al until we fix his arm and leg, and we need to do that immediately," Emiko ordered while she tended Al.

Dark changed back into Daisuke quickly.

"I'll go find him, Mom."

"Hurry, Daisuke. We need to finish this immediately."

With that, Daisuke ran out of the house, determined to find Ed.

AN: For the record, I wrote out what I could remember from the basement in Episode 1 of D.N.Angel, which again I don't own. Please review. If you don't like something, tell me nicely because flames will be used to heat my house and hatch my dragon egg.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, so the lawyers can't get me.

**Chapter 11- Starts back with Ed**

When Ed woke up, it was just getting dark outside. He put his coat back on and picked up his suitcase. He put a note on his bed and left, leaving his keys with the receptionist who raised his eyebrows while looking at Ed's suitcase.

Ed had gotten maybe a mile down the road when he ran into a kid with red hair who looked like he was looking for someone. The kid looked him up and down.

Then he asked, "Are you Edward Elric?"

"Yes," Ed answered.

"Mom sent me to get you. I'm Daisuke Niwa."

Ed dropped his voice down to a whisper, "Are you one of the ones helping me and Al?"

"Al is doing fine. Now, come with me."

Ed was led back to the house he has seen, and entered, earlier.

"Mom said to take you to the basement so we can repair your limbs before you see Al."

Ed was still completely confused as to how they were planning to repair him, but he really didn't care at this point. He had been trying to get his and Al's bodies back to normal for years now. He had no choice but to trust these people.

"In case you were wondering, we're going to be using magic to re-grow your limbs."

"But... wait a minute!! Magic is real?!"

"Yes, but please be quiet. Your brother is sleeping."

"You mean he's…?"

"I told you, he's fine. A little malnourished, but he'll be up in no time."

Ed thought about this the rest of the way down into the basement. These people gave him his brother back. Now, it was his turn to be healed.

Daisuke transformed back into Dark… after explaining to Ed what was going to happen…. It still didn't help Ed prepare for seeing a short-ish red-head teen transform into a tall-ish purple-haired teen.

Ed was made to stand in the same spot that Al had stood in. Dark plucked a feather from his great black wings, said some words in Latin, and motioned with the feather. All Ed felt was blinding pain for what seemed like an eternity (which was like ten seconds tops.) Then, he looked down. Where automail had been, now was flesh and bone. He still had neko features, but he couldn't care less. He was whole again. Then, the pain caught up to him, and he passed out.

Dark carried him to the room Al was in and put him on a cot that was brought in especially for him. Both brothers were sleeping peacefully, so the Niwas decided to leave them like that.

This is page break

I have no excuses for not updating, except I hate to type. I didn't have this beta'd, so I'm sorry if there are any errors... there aren't according to Microsoft Office Word 2007.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. If I did own it, then I would be somewhere nice and warm right now… maybe Hawaii or Florida.

**Chapter 12**

Ed woke up at about noon the next day, wondering what had happened and where he was. He looked down to see his leg and arm and remembered everything. He glanced around the room, noticing another bed. Whoever was on that bed was moving, but he couldn't make out who it was. The person turned over and looked directly at Ed.

"Brother! You're awake!" the person said.

"Al?" Ed asked hopefully.

"Yup! It looks like they fixed us both."

"Yeah. Now, I never have to put up with that… colonel again," Ed stated, not wanting to ruin Al's good mood by calling Mustang something.

"I'm going to miss them if you quit, Ed, and so will you."

Ed knew that Al was right, he was going to miss Hawkeye, Fuery, Breada, Havoc, Block, Falman, and Ross. Armstrong… he wasn't going to miss as much as the others. Havoc will be missed, just not the tons of pictures. Ed was NOT going to miss Mustang, except on some subconscious level, maybe.

"We have to tell them soon, Al."

"Come on. They said to bring you down as soon as you got up."

Al waited for Ed to get dressed, then headed downstairs. They could smell the aroma of lunch wafting through the house. The brothers shot like rockets towards the source of the smell. What they found looked strange. On the table were several bowls full of stuff like cheese, lettuce, tomato, and meat with spices. There was also a plate of tortilla shells. The boys had no idea what they were supposed to do. Daisuke noticed their unease and told them to sit down.

"We're having tacos tonight. Take a shell, put some meat on it, and pile on whatever you want."

Ed and Al did as they were told. Al put all of the aforementioned ingredients on his, but Ed didn't want to eat the cheese because it was a milk product. When Ed got up to go to the bathroom, Al made him another taco because Ed asked him to. Al put everything on it, but made it to where Ed couldn't see the cheese in it. When Ed got back, he ate the taco without even noticing the cheese.

"Al, this tastes better than the one I made. What did you do to it?"

Al borrowed a patented smirk and said, "I put cheese in it."

Everyone burst out laughing at the look of pure horror that dawned on Edward's face when he realized exactly what Al had just said. He had just done the unjust… Al had made Ed eat a milk product!

"You are dead, Alphonse!" Ed proclaimed as he started chasing his brother around the kitchen.

A.U. I am refusing to write the next chapter without at least one review. I am sorry to the people who like this story, but I have gotten exactly 9 reviews for 11 chapter and I need some more feedback. Flames will be used to heat my house.


End file.
